Reality Ride
by Paige-Iggy-Piggy
Summary: What happens when Fang likes Lissa, Max likes Fang, Iggy likes Max, and Lisa likes Dylan? With Gazzy and Angel as Max's little brother and sister, and Nudge as her best friend. Things get crazy, hearts are broken, and relationships are tested, what existent is Max willing to go to, to brake Fang and Lissa up? read and find out : Fax, Miggy, Fissa, Dissa a little OOC.
1. Fissa

Fang pov.

There i was standing in frount of the most beautiful girl i know, Lissa. She is amazing everyone tells me that me and Max belong together but i just dont feel it with her, she's like my sister dating her would just be weird. I dont think she's mad with the fact that me and Lissa are dating, She gives me dating advice all the time. But you know she's never had a true "boyfriend" so i kinda just smile and nodd because her "advice" isent the best.

Max pov.

I hate Lissa. Fang is way out of her leage. Me and Fang belong together we have known eachother our WHOLE life! I try to act cool when he talks about her but i really would love to give him a good sock in the nose, to knock some sense into him. I say "want some advice?" if he has a problem then i give him the worst advice i can think of, hoping maybe she'll brake up with him and ill say "need a sholder to cry on?" then we'll live happily ever after. But untill then i have to deal with my little sister Angel and little brother Gazzy and my best friend Nudge and of course our dog Total The weirdest part of my whole life is Iggy, he's like Obsessed with me. I just met him this year and he seems really nice but he follows me around school. he said im the most beatiful girl he has ever seen but you know he cant see so i dont if i should take that as a complament or not. but anyways sooner or later ill get Fang and Lissa to brake up.

Fang pov.

I was just about the make the move, kissing the love of my life for the second time, we have only been dating for 1 week so were taking things kind of fast, but i dont care. I love this girl. for real. so i was leaning in for the kiss and then Max comes running down the hall "FANG FANG FANG" i turn to see whats go on "This better be important" i whisper "IT IS" she can bearly breath "WHATS GOING ON" i say consered "IGGY NEEDS YOU" she screams ( iggy's my blind best friend) without thinking i sprinted down the hall to find iggy.

A/N hope you like it(: sorry about spelling mistakes it'll get better, and the chapters will get longer. promise. REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Set Up

Max pov.

I thought long and hard about my plan to get them to brake up and i think i came up with just about the most flawless plan ever. i started with walking up to Lissa, slowly, "i think you and Fang look just adorable together" i said sarcasticly "awhh thanks hunn" she replied in her stupid little back talk voice. "why dont we hang out tonight, you know just me and you?" i said with just about the fakest smile ever. "sure" she said confused. "SLEEP OVER!" i shouted queit enough so no one heard but her. She gave a little roll of the eyes and walk away "see you tonight" she said annoyed.

Lissa pov.

Every step i took closer to Max's house i regreted more and more not running away at first sight of her. i was finally there, oh joy. i didn't feel like the whole meet and great of knocking so i just walked in. "Hi" max says sounding discusted with me. oh gosh this is going to be a loooonnnnggg night. "Hi" i said with no enthusiasim once so ever. "Come with me" she said running up the stairs of her house. i followed, still regretting this.

Max pov.

i took dumby Lissa to my room she sat on my bed so i added a mental note to my self to burn my comfter later. "So about you and fang" i said intrested "what about us?" she shot back " how much do you love him?" i asked trying to sound bored "With all my heart" she said making my heart sink a little more as if thats even possible. "thats cool" i lied, which will be lie number 1 of my plan. "But if you were not dating fang who would you date?" i asked "Dylan, i think he's cute" "cool, you can leave now" i said satified, she jumped up and left with out a word.

The next day at school i went up to Dylan i have only talked to him once and that was in science when we were partners , he's pretty cool. "Dylan i think you should go out with Lissa" he looked puzzled "why?" "uhmm" i hesitated "You too would look just adorrable" "I would, but she's dating Fang" "not anymore" lie # 2, "Cool thanks Max, ill think about asking her!" then i walked away.

Fang pov.

I was walking up to Lissa yesterday when i saw her and Dylan holding hands! so last night i broke up with her, she's acting as if she doesent know what she did. So im going to Max's house now, im still heart broken and i need someone to talk to.

Max pov.

The plan worked! Fang saw Dylan holding hands with Lisa and he broke up with her, i feel a little bad but Fang will be thanking me soon, he's comming over now! I heard a knock on the door, Even his knock is sexy. I dont know how much longer i can hold all my feelings in. I opened the door and hugged fang, as if i felt bad for him. And there's lie number 3. "come sit fang" i led him to my bed "How you doin?" i asked in a caring voice "alright" he laid on my bed. You dont even want to know what my head was telling me to do then. I liad next to him, "Im sorry" lie number 4. "i guess its okay" he forced out. i had no idea what to say but i felt like i was going to burst! then, i did. "I LOVE YOU FANG, I ALWAYS HAVE I WANT YOU TO KISS ME AND HUG ME TO MY DEATH" he starred at me speachless. i had no idea what i just did.

A/N hope you guys enjoyed it![: i prmoise spelling will get better! haha sorry! PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!


	3. Fax maybe?

Max pov.

Fang starred like me like i was crazy, which i was. I was all of a sudden ashamed of myself. I sat there, not knowing what to do or say. He got up, and walked to my door, without a word, he left.

I sat on my bed knowing i should have just left him and Lissa together and waited till they broke up for their own reasons, i know they would have. I felt so bad and i didn't know if i would ever be able to walk up to Fang without being embarrest. I just pray to god he doesent tell anyone what i said. What if he tells Iggy? He probably will... MY LIFE IS OVER

Fang pov.

I walked into school the next day hopping i wouldn't see Max. It'll be so awkward if i do! I never knew she liked me, but i guess now that i know, everything makes sense.

When i pasted Max's locked i couldn't even tell if she was there i ran so fast. I dumped my junk in my locked picked out some books and ran to my first hour. I was fine for then, but Max is in my 2nd hour so not sure what im going to do then.

Max pov.

I told my mom i had to visit the hospital Instead of going to school today because Nudge had broke her Coller bone and just got out of sugery, which wasn't a complete lie. Nudge is in the hospital, but not because of her, its because her mom is getting leg surgery or something but Nudge said i can come to the hospital and stay with her because she would be increadably bored without someone with her.

So my mom dropped me at the hospital and i ran to the room nudge was waiting was multiple tan leather chairs, The rooms was empty except Nudge and A old couple across the room.

Nudge knows i have a big crush on Fang so i told her the whole story about yesterday. At first she starred at me, like Fang did after i told him. Then a smrik over came her face. She started laughing, "ITS NOT FUNNY" i said pacing around the room. It was kind of nice sitting with Nudge today, because she wasn't complete modder mouth as usual. I figured she was a little worried about her mom.

The next day I couldn't find a excuse to stay home, Nudge was going to school and i couldn't think of one thing. So i just decieded i would skip 2nd hour and hide in the bathroom or something.

-time skip-

When 2nd hour came I raced toward the bathroom but i got distracted by Fang, Once again he was talking to Lissa. I didn't want to just sit there but I had to know if Fang had told her about what i said.

I turned around and ran into the clossest door, The light was off so i just peered out the window, hopping there wasn't a murderer behind me.

i couldn't hear anything of what they were saying so i cracked the door just enough for some light to show a broom in the closet. I pushed my ear to the crack of the door and heald my breath so i could hear but all i heard was DING DING DINGGG. Fang walked by the closet and without thinking i opened the door and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him in the closet.

He barley showed expression, but you could see confusion and fear in his eyes.

I starred at him. "wha-" he stopped and all of a sudden his face softened. All that was running through my mind was 'E-F-G-H-I-J;;;;;;;;' i had no idea what was happening.

He wipped my cheak and then i realized i was crying.

WHY AM I CRYING? OMG STOP CRYING YOU BABY my mind told me.

"I'm not going to tell anyone what you said" he said in the nicest voice i have ever heard Fang use.

I could barley make out his face it was so dark in the closet, i was still hopping there was no murderer in here.

"I-i-" He pressed his lips agenst mine. They were soft in the most manliest way.

At that point all i was thinking was AJSDJKSFB. I tried to pull away but he was holding my head to his.

I forced myself away, and i was madder then ever.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ASSHOLE" i screamed

"WHAT? YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME THEN I KISS YOU AND YOU YELL AT ME?"

"I JUST SAW YOU TALKING TO LISSA!" i said angerly

"i was telling her were done.." He explained

Once again i embarressed myself by acting to fast.

I srinted out of the closet down the hall into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Atleast here Fang cant come in the GIRLS bathroom.

Someone opened the door. Its not fang i told myself.

"Max?" Fang called.

A/N hope you guys like this chapter :) i tried to fix some spelling better then the last few chapters! REVIEW PLEASE :D yay, i think this one really go the story started!


	4. or maybe Miggy?

max pov.

The last thing i felt like doing was talking to Fang, exspecialy in the girls bathroom. I peaked through the crack of the door and he was bending over to look for my feet.

I jumped on the toilet seat. I mean i REALLY did not want to talk to him.

He started kicking each door open so i waited for him to kick the door open that was next to mine and i crawled under the door to the one he had already kicked. Ew. Oh my gosh. The bathroom floors are nasty, but right now i would rather lick that floor then talk to Fang.

He left the Bathroom. i let out my breath. and got off the nasty tile floor. i sat on the coutner till 2nd hour was over.

Now all i had to do was avoid him in the halls.

Fang pov.

I had to talk to Max!

I waited around the cornor from her locked then when she opended her locked i walked up to her.

"FANG!" she sounded unhappy to see me...

"Just listen, i dont want it to be all awkward between us. Can we just forget everything that happend" i whispered

"everything?" Max said.

I gave a faded smiled "unless.."

"how about we forget it all for now and go to dinner saturday?" she said closing her locker

"deal!" i walked away happy.

Max pov.

The next day (the day before me and Fangs date) Iggy came up to me

"Hey Max!" He tried to act cool

"Hi Iggy"

"so what are you doing tomorrow"

"uhmm... nothing?" i hesitatided

"Will you go to the movies with me?"

"sure.." i tried to smile!

I know, i should have said no, But i know how it feels to be in love and its horrible if they dont love you back.

And he is blind! ugg.

If i go on both dates Ill be concidered a cheater... what should i do?

Okay so i figured if me and Iggy just go out as friends its okay.

-Time skip-

So first was The mvoies with Iggy, we met at the theaters.

"heyy!" Iggy looked excited.

"hiii"

we walked to the theater sat down and talked

we were in the middle of a conversation and i looked at him he turned towards me and all of a suddeen he shut me up... with his lips.

I really felt something with him... it was a nice kiss but now i had to make a decision... Him or Fang.

A/N hope this is a good chapter :) sorry its a little short, and please excuse spelling mistakes, so do you think max should pick Iggy or Fang? REVIEW and let me know please :D


End file.
